Nozoeli Have Fun On Snapchat
by Nozowizardry
Summary: Eli is about to finish doing some of her work, but then recieves a snapchat message from her best friend offering a distraction.
1. Chapter 1

Sat at her desk doing the work Honoka was meant to be doing, Eli sighed as she looked at the time. She didn't mind helping here and there, but when Honoka keeps her up this late it starts to become problematic. If only Honoka was organised, she thought to herself, then I wouldn't have to be do- she was distracted by her phone lighting up next her, it was a snapchat from Nozomi.

She quickly opened the snapchat, happy her friend had contacted her. It was a black screen with just a simple "hey, what you doing?" On it. Smiling, she decided to take a selfie, and reply to her best friend. "Heyyy, just some of Honokas work:(". She sent this reply and got on with the work, but was again distracted by Nozomi reply.

She opened the snapchat, a little surprised at the speed of the reply, this time Nozomi had also taken a selfie, but it appeared she wasn't wearing a top, but her hair just might be in the way.. Eli pushed the thoughts to one side as she read the message which read "aw, poor elichi:( would you like a distraction?;)" Eli was taken aback by the use of such an emoticon but continued on and replied with another selfie, this one saying "this work is so draining, I'm done for today, but distract away:)". She quickly put her phone down and cleared her desk of the paper which had amassed on it from the work.

Again Nozomis reply was quick, Eli piled the paper up neatly and moved it to the side before moving onto her bed with her phone where she lay as she opened the snapchat. What she saw shocked her as Nozomi was lying on her front in this picture, but it showed her impressive cleavage as well as the fact she was in fact not wearing a top. Eli could feel herself becoming aroused just at the thought of what Nozomi was doing naked, she knew Nozomi was quick to mature, and had always had a crush on the purple haired girl. It had quickly developed after they first became friends, everything seemed better with her around and she made Eli happy. But Eli had never let on any of this, for fear of Nozomi not feeling the same way.

After overcoming the momentary distraction, Eli read the message Nozomi had sent which said "how would you like me to distract you?;)". Although surprised, Eli liked where this was going. She was wearing a loose cut top and underwear, no bra as she was dressed for bed. She decided to match Nozomi, she leaned forward making sure her cleavage was visible, which, whilst not as large as Nozomi, was still fairly impressive. She snapped the photo and quickly replied with "however you want to;)" and sent it before she could second guess herself, she was anxious for a reply, but the one time she waited, constantly reloading the page, nothing came through, her snapchat was opened but still nothing, 3 minutes which felt like 3 hours later, Nozomi replied, Eli was excited to see what she would receive and opened the snapchat like a child would open a gift at Christmas.

She opened the snapchat then dropped her phone in surprise, but quickly picked it up and reopened it again. Ok the screen in perfect view were Nozomis lavish breasts, revealed from hiding. Eli was gobsmacked, she never imagined them to be so.. so.. Perfect, they were huge, but at the same time, not too big. She didn't even read the message in time, but she could guess it said something along the lines of "would these work?;)" after recovering from her state of shock she realised she was soaked. She quickly stripped out of her 2 items of clothing and took a snapchat like Nozomis just above her nipples, but clearly showing she was now topless. She replied with "those were good, but I think I need to be distracted a whole lot more..;) is there anything I can do for you?;)" she sent it to Nozomi.

This time she didn't have to wait as long for Nozomis reply, and she was treated to another angle of Nozomis bust. In the picture, Nozomi was lain on her back, with her best clearly stuck out and smiling at the camera, unlike last time, she recovered quick enough to read the message before the screen cut out. It read "well I think I might be able to help..;) there are a few things that come to mind;)". Eli decided to tease Nozomi again, so she lay on her back and using her left arm covered her chest and snapped a pic and typed "I won't stop you;) what sort of things?;)" she sent it to Nozomi and decided that whilst she waited she would think over what was currently happening.

As she was remembering all the pictures received she moaned, and she released her hand had snaked its way down past her waist and was currently scratching an insatiable itch. She looked back at her phone just as the screen lit up with Nozomis reply. She fumbled for the phone with her other hand and quickly unlocked it and opened snapchat. She impatiently waited for it to load and opened it as soon as it had. The picture showed Nozomi lying on her side and showed her whole body, from her boobs right down her slender body to the ends of her toes. All of her seemed so perfect to Eli, her heart beat quicker and her hand rubbed harder as she stared at her hot friend. She quickly glanced at the message before looking back at the photo. The message said "you couldn't if you tried;) why don't you remove that arm for starters...;)". Eli thought about it and quickly decided on doing as Nozomi asked, and snapped a shot of her breasts whilst smiling seductively into the camera. She wrote "good;) your wish is my command;)" and sent the snapchat, she felt herself speed up as she sent the photo.

Being so cheeky with one another was far hotter than she thought it could be, and in fact was almost as hot as what she saw.. Almost, but she doubted anything was as hot as what she was seeing. Nozomis reply was again quick and this picture was of Nozomi stood in a full length mirror, one hand covering the gap between her legs and one holding the phone. This picture showed all of Nozomis curves in a complimentary way. The text read "my my, you have grown up elichi;) I would like to see much more of your grown body.. ;))". Eli knew Nozomi could be forward, but again, was surprised at how forward her best friend could be, open asking to see more. Though Eli loved this controlling trait her friend had.

The hormones fuelled her as she went up to her own full length mirror and snapped a pic, but unlike Nozomi, she used her hand to lift up her breasts, making them stick out more, leaving her self completely exposed. She typed into the text box "this enough for you?;)". She went back to her bed and resumed slowly massaging her wet entrance, slowly, enjoying the pleasure she gave herself, she again thought of Nozomi, all the times she had lusted after her friend, and had thought about acting on it, she remembered one time in particular in the student council room, Nozomi was bored and was trying to convince Eli to leave with her, she pulled Eli up out of her chair and went to drag her out the room but she stumbled and fell and pulled Eli on top of her. When Eli opened her eyes they were staring straight into Nozomis, the urge to kiss her was overwhelming, but she managed to crawl off and stand up before doing so.

Her thoughts ended as she saw her phone light up, she reached across and opened the picture present, it showed the nude Nozomi from the side, her rear stuck out and her expression cheeky one. The text read "I want a better view of your pussy than that elichi!;))))))" Eli moaned as she pushed two fingers inside herself, Nozomis dirty and dominative talk turning her on even more than she already was. She would give Nozomi what she wanted. She opened her legs on her bed and took a photo of her exposed core and typed the text. It read "look at the effect you have on me..". Happy with this, Eli sent the picture, and went back to pleasuring herself at the thought of her best friend's luscious body.

Nozomis reply came moments later and Eli opened it using her unoccupied hand, it was a selfie of Nozomi sat in front of her mirror with her legs spread and both hands holding her phone giving an uncovered photo of her whole body. Elis other hand moved faster at the site of her exposed friend, the text read "I like this effect;) show me what you do when you're that wet..;)". Eli knew her friend only wanted a picture, but she thought of something better, hopefully she would be able to turn the tables a bit and surprise Nozomi for once, plus the thought of sending a video of herself turned her on even more. She positioned the phone then held down the picture button and started fingering herself in full view of the camera, emphasising every groan, making sure Nozomi got the full picture. She added text "this is what I do when I'm thinking of you..;)" she moved it to the bottom of the screen as to not obstruct the video.

She sends it to Nozomi with a smile on her face. She sees that it's opened and looks at the screen waiting for her reply, she continued playing with herself the whole time. She received a response from Nozomi a minute later. It was just a picture but Eli wanted to see what it said. She opened and read it before looking at the picture. The text read "very nice elichi, I wasn't expecting that, I wish you were here though, then I could do that for you" Eli could feel herself getting close, and after reading the message she could feel herself being pulled over the edge, and then she looked at the picture and saw that Nozomi had taken a photo of herself with her pussy clearly shown and 3 fingers buried inside herself. Eli came harder than she had ever before and had to bite her pillow to stop herself from screaming.

She responded to Nozomi through the messenger this time and typed "I've never had such good orgasm, thank you for the pleasure Nozomi;) Though I do have something I want to say, I have wanted to say this for aa long time, but fear of rejection, it stopped me, stilled me, I didn't want to lose you, but now, I can say. I love you Nozomi" she pressed send then waited for her friends reply, even more anxious than the first time she had sent the photo showing herself. Nozomis response was again slower than it should have been, and again she did open the picture, but Eli imagined her friend was finishing herself off much like she had so calmed her anxious self with the though.

Eli decided to put her clothes back on and get into bed, but then just as she had put her top back on she heard a knock at the door, she went to see who would be knocking at this time and was shocked when she opened the door to see Nozomi stood, panting, wearing only a t shirt and trousers despite the cool breeze of the night. Before she could say or do anything Nozomi pushed her in and kissed her, in pure passion. Eli quickly melted into the kiss and pushed back. Nozomi broke of the kiss and looked her straight in the eyes and said "I love you too Eli" before kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry this took so long, i've not had a lot of free time and have done a few other one shots to pass the time, the rest should not take so long:)**

**reviews welcomed**

* * *

><p>Eli pushed back into the kiss with as much passion as Nozomi. She focused on the sensations of the kiss. Nozomis soft lips, her warm tongue, her strong hands that held her against the wall. The kiss came to an end and they just stared into each other's eyes. She stared into her twin emeralds, losing herself in them.<p>

Nozomi found her voice and spoke first. "Could I stay with you tonight Elichi? No more fun, I just want to be with you" she said shyly, averting her gaze. Eli lifted Nozomis chin and again pressed he lips to hers, softly, quickly. "Of course you can, but there's no other bed set up, so I guess you'll have to share with me" Eli said slyly. "Does elichi wish to have some more fun so soon?" Nozomi asked, with a bit of hope and surprise in her voice.

"Not tonight, but who knows, we have all of tomorrow off, and arisa is with yukiho". "Come on, we should get some rest, it's late" Eli said, leading Nozomi up the stairs to her room. They entered and Eli climbed into bed, holding the sheet open for Nozomi. Nozomi took off her trousers and climbed in with Eli, immediately snuggling up to her, whilst Eli covered them both with the blanket.

"What made you come here tonight? Why didn't you wait till tomorrow?" Eli asked, curious as to her friends intention. "I couldn't wait to see you, I've liked you along time Elichi, I didn't want to wait any longer, I needed to see you" Nozomi said, shyer than Eli would have expected. Eli didn't say anything and just pulled Nozomi tighter. "I've felt this a long time too, but I was scared you wouldn't want me, I didn't know where your interest lay and I was scared you wouldn't like me and it would ruin our friendship" Eli said into Nozomis ear.

"Hearing you say to me what I feel for you, I'm so happy you're here with me Nozomi" Eli continued. "I love you Elichi" Nozomi said. She moved so she could kiss Nozomi, and kissed Nozomi lightly. "I love you too. Come on, we need to get some rest, we'll need our energy tomorrow" Eli said in a seductive toned hinting at what was to come.

* * *

><p>Eli woke the next morning, well rested, and in a good mood, she rolled over and brushed into the still sleeping Nozomi. She looked at the girl that had been her best friend for her whole high school life, and she looked different. Eli couldn't tell how, but she just seemed so.. She didn't know the word to describe her. She snuggled into Nozomi who stirred from her sleep and snuggled into Elis embrace. "Nozomi" Eli gently cooed her lover. "Elichi needs more sleep" Nozomi murmured before reattempting sleep.<p>

Eli pulled back, making enough space to readjust her position, and moved so she could kiss Nozomi. She placed a single peck on Nozomi lips. Then another. And another. Slowly, they became longer, and more passionate. Nozomi woke again whilst Eli gently bit her bottom lip. "I wouldn't mind waking up like this from now on" Nozomi quietly said contentedly, still waking up. Eli simply responded, by kissing the purple haired girl, who responded in kind. Soon they were roughly pulling each other closer, kissing hard. Eli then broke off and got up out of bed.

"No, come back to bed, we don't need to get up yet" Nozomi complained as Eli got up. "We should at least get washed and eat something, we are spending today together. As long as you still want to.." Eli said, unsure of herself again. Nozomi responded by getting up and wrapping her arms around Elis waist and pulling he into a tight hug. "No matter what we do today, I'll be happy as long as it's a day spent with you Elichi" Nozomi quietly said with her head rested on Elis shoulder.

Eli was surprised at how shy Nozomi was being, but also felt a warmth in her chest, and felt happy with the situation she stood in. "Well, I have a few things in mind for today" Eli said slyly spinning around, kissing Nozomi, then stepping back. She noticed Nozomi glancing at her body. "Hoping for a show?" Eli asked, and winked at Nozomi. "I wouldn't mind" she replied.

"It couldn't hurt" Eli thought to herself. Eli pushed Nozomi back so she was sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, you're in for a treat" she said, pouring as much seduction into her voice as she could. She stepped back from the bed into the middle of the room. She slowly lifted up her tshirt, emphasising every move she made, making sure Nozomi had a good view. When it came to her chest line she moved closer to Nozomi and pulled the tshirt over her head in one movement. Wearing nothing but a small pair of undies she straddled a gawking Nozomis hips and kissed her on the lips, holding her. Nozomi after recovering from her shock pushed back with a kiss. Eli broke off first. "Your turn" Eli whispered in her ear.

"Oh, my pleasure" Nozomi responded in a seductive tone. Nozomi stood picking up Eli with her and turned placing her on the bed. She moved back to where Eli had stood, and like Eli, removed her top, though not pausing when it crossed her chest line, though, she did make sure she put extra bounce when it came over her head. Though then Nozomi continued to stand, and her fingers went to the waist line of her undies. She turned around and slowly began to lower them. Nozomi stepped out of the underwear and turned to see Eli looking at just below her midsection.

"Like what you see Elichi?" Nozomi said in a voice that had more seduction in than Eli ever thought a voice could. Eli sat looking Nozomi up and down, as she walked towards her. Nozomi pushed Eli down and straddled her, grabbing her hands and moving them above her head, Nozomi Leaned down and kissed Eli on her lips. Eli kissed Nozomi back and was disappointed when it ended.

But then Nozomi kissed along Elis jawline, and down onto her neck, gently biting and licking her way down. Eli just lay enjoying the sensations she was experiencing for the first time. Nozomi stopped moved one of the arms holding Elis arms above her head and grabbed Elis boob and started to roll and lightly pinch the nipple which drew an audible gasp from Eli. Nozomi contined to kiss and lick and bite down Elis other breast. When she got there she kiss around the nipple lightly. Then without warning she gently bit the nipple at the same time as pinching the other.

"Eli was writhing in pleasure at te sensation which was painful yet strangely pleasurable. She could feel a hear building between her legs and a yearning for more. She tried to move but Nozomi held her down still. "No Elichi, this will last, and you'll love it" Nozomi said playfully, with a hint of lust in her voice. Nozomi continued to play with Elis nipples, as she squirmed beneath her. Nozomi knew that Eli was building up. She stopped and moved back up and kissed Eli on the lips roughly. She broke off and moved right down Elis body, releasing her from her grasp.

"Time for some release?" Nozomi asked innocently. "Nozomi.. Please" Eli begged between breaths. Nozomi hooked her fingers in both sides of Elis underwear and slid them down her legs. "Well, seeing as how you asked so nicely" she said. She moved between Elis legs and kissed inside midway up her thigh, and again. She continued to plant kisses as she slowly moved to the top of the leg. Eli fell back, struggling to contain her pleasure.

Nozomi reached the top of the leg, and started to lightly blow onto Elis core. As she felt the fist cool blow she yelped in surprise and pleasure. Nozomi did it again, and smiled as Eli gasped, more prepared for it than first. Eli prepared for a third breath, but it never came, instead she was shocked to feel Nozomi lick her core, she almost screamed with shock and the overbearing pleasure brought on by the one move, but she screwed her while face up groaning in pleasure, loudly.

Nozomi, spurred on by Elis intense reaction repeated hers and again licked her core. Eli felt Nozomi lick again, and she was so lost in the sensation she didn't realise how close she was and was pushed over the edge when she licked again. Wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her, and she couldn't contain it any more and screamed in pleasure. Nozomi continued her assault on Eli, making her scream louder. Elis orgasm finally subsided and Nozomi crawled up bedside her.

Eli just looked at her friend, out of breath. Nozomi was grinning at her best friends speechlessness and kissed her playfully on the cheek. After minutes of lying with her lover, Eli recovered her voice. "That was.. Amazing" she said, still breathing quite heavily. "I know i am" Nozomi said smugly. Eli smiled and hugged her. Elis smiled fractured when she remembered where they were. "Nozomi.. Arisa.. She's still here?!" She said, dread filling her mind.

"No, it's ok Elichi. You don't wake up before me, not even today, I woke up and got her ready to go out and made sure she was out at an appropriate time, then came back and snuggled back with you. It was nice lying in.. With you" Nozomi said, blushing as she said the last bit. Eli smiled relieved "thank you Nozomi, I love you". "I love you too Elichi" Nozomi said, snuggling into Eli. "So, what are we going to do today?" She asked. "Let's get up, have something to eat, and we can talk about it then" Eli said. "Good idea, but can we stay in a bit longer?" "Of course we can, as long as your here" Eli sighed contentedly. She couldn't wait to see what their day held.


End file.
